MEMORIES Una nueva especie
by Mariana Malfoy 452
Summary: Antes no era más que una simple “humana”, ahora en mí corre la unión de dos especies. Es la historia de mi vida y el amor que encontré cuando lo vi a los ojos, mi vida cambió y ahora soy otra en muchos sentidos pero él está a mi lado y con eso basta...
1. Prologo Una nueva especie

**Hola!!! Esta historia es de una amiga se llama Mishaska Aranda, me dio permiso para publicarla. La verdad no sé ni de qué va porque se supone que es el pasado de su vida dentro de un foro de rol de Crepúsculo que maneja otra amiga (esto queda entre amigas jaja ellas y todas ustedes eh? que nadie se entere?) el foro es twilight-dream . foroactivo. com (recuerden quitar los espacios por si quieren darse una vuelta. A mi me encanta y aún nos faltan persojanes (por si alguien se quiere apuntar) **

**Espero les guste la historia porque yo ando intrigada...**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA ESPECIE**

**Prólogo**

Antes no era más que una simple "humana", ahora en mí corre la unión de dos especies.

Me considero una persona muy tímida y hasta un poco miedosa, pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí a él, mi timidez y mis miedos desaparecieron, lo sustituyeron el amor, la seguridad y el valor. En el primer momento en que vi a ese hermoso ser, supe que mi vida iba a cambiar…

… Subí la mirada al escuchar esa voz y al ver sus ojos mi corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo para comenzar a latir con más rapidez y fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho…

… todos esperaban mi temor y repugnancia, pero cuando vieron que todo lo aceptaba con normalidad y amor, me aceptaron por completo, bueno con algunas excepciones….

… por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que los conocí sentía temor, pero no hacía ellos sino hacía una decisión que me podía hacer perder a lo que más amo en la vida…

… Ahora ha habido cambios me dicen que soy un poco loca, alegre y divertida, hasta graciosa... He de decir que esto sólo lo dice Ed, ya que por lo general digo lo gracioso en mis pensamientos, a menos que esté demasiado poco concentrada como para que los demás escuchen. Me gusta divertirme mucho con los demás y a veces hacerles bromas lo cual es raro con Alice cerca, pero con Emmett y Jasper de cómplices todo se puede lograr…

… la sorpresa llegaba a nuestras vidas, pero con esta llegaba una felicidad que nadie podía arrebatarnos…

… un dolor inmenso ocupó mi mente, la mayor parte del tiempo hubo una gran oscuridad hasta que su voz me sacó de nuevo a la luz…

… sentirme diferente era genial, pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, sentía como el corazón se quebraba dentro de mí…

… una nueva especie surgía, lo mejor de todo es que no era única ya no me sentía sola, aunque en realidad nunca lo había estado…

El amor puede llevarnos a superar grandes retos y a nosotros nos esperaban demasiados…

**

* * *

**

**Es un prólogo muy corto pero pronto tendrán la continuación están listos al menos dos capitulos más. Dejen sus opiniones para motivar a la escritora y visiten el foro...**

**Yo también tengo uno twilight-saga. forospanish. com aquí apenas se están eligiendo a los personajes y en su mayoría están disponibles así que apurense xk la familia Cullen escasea pronto jaja...**

**

* * *

**


	2. Mishaska 1 Mi pequeño poste

**HOLA de nuevo, aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo más largo que el anterior éste es desde el punto de vista de la protagonista, es decir, Mishaska.**

**A mi ha gustado mucho la historia espero ronto poder subir los otros dos capítulos que ya tengo, sólo que los estoy revisando y corrigiendo.**

**Ya saben, dejen sus reviews para decirle a mi amiga y aver si así se apura más con otro capitulo....**

**POR CIERTO RECTIFICANDO ALGO, EL TITULO DEL FIC NO ES "UNA NUEVA ESPECIE" ES "MEMORIES" LO LAMENTO NI YO ME HABÍA PERCATADO DE ESO PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ D¡AL FE DE ERRATAS.**

* * *

**Mishaska**

**CAPITULO UNO**** Mi pequeño poste**

Hace ya un año mi vida empezó a cambiar. Mi nombre es Mishaska Ashley tengo 20 años de edad, vivo en la Cuidad de México, una ciudad un poco problemática… pero qué ciudad no lo es.

Tengo una familia un poco grande. Vivo con mi mamá, mi abuelita y algunos de mis hermanos, así es, tengo el suplicio de contar con muchos hermanos 5 en total, 4 hermanas y 1 hermano. Ellos son mayores que yo con excepción de una, mi melliza, aunque sea por pocos minutos pero ella es la más peque. Somos completamente distintas pero aun así nos llevamos súper bien. Procuramos pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, como ya les dije vivo con algunos de ellos, los demás viven con una tía en nuestra otra casa, ya que contamos con dos.

Mi hermana mayor Yess ya es casada, tiene dos pequeñas, las cuales son mi adoración, bueno de todos… a veces yo las cuido.

Mis demás hermanos ya tienen pareja, con excepción de mi melliza Dakotta y yo.

Después de Yess sigue Emy, una chica muy centrada y que cuando se propone algo lucha por ello hasta que lo obtiene. Después mi hermano Marco, el cual siempre suele golpearnos a todas, yo digo que por aprovechado, pero el dice que es su forma de decirnos que nos quiere, en el fondo pero muy en el fondo es un buen chico con un lado tierno pero que difícilmente muestra, es muy serio y a veces da miedo pero es un buen hermano muy protector.

De él le sigue Viko, es una chica simpática y tierna, estudiosa y deportista, practica junto con Emy Tae Kwon Do y ambas son muy buenas.

Y llegamos a mi hermana Dakotta y yo. Dakotta es muy extrovertida y le gusta hacer lo que se le plazca, le encanta ir a fiestas y divertirse, es la rebelde de la familia. Es por esto que les digo que yo soy todo lo contrario ya que soy muy reservada y tímida.

Mi vida social es muy escasa, tengo muy pocos amigos con los cuales sólo platico y veo por la Internet, suelo no salir mucho a fiestas ya que no me gustan. Por esta razón y mi timidez, mis hermanas me dicen que me voy a quedar a vestir santos ya que nunca he tenido novio, pero no me ha interesado nadie y no es mi prioridad por el momento.

La mayoría de mis hermanos sigue estudiando, yo ya terminé mi carrera soy Chef, ahora estoy buscando empleo pero mientras lo encuentro trabajo con mis hermanos de guía (escolar y turística) por lo que conozco la mayoría de los sitios turísticos de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a tener fines de semana libres vamos a checar los museos para ver si no han cambiado en algo.

Hoy era uno de esos fines de semana y todos decidimos reunirnos e ir al Zócalo o Centro Histórico, uno de los sitios mas visitados tanto por mexicanos como por extranjeros. Un sitio con edificios muy antiguos, zonas arqueológicas, una catedral hermosa y muchas otras cosas que ver.

Cuando llegamos mis hermanos comenzaron a hacer un itinerario de lo que íbamos a hacer, yo la verdad ni me metí ya que pensaba en otras cosas y no me gustaba discutir con ellos, mientras lo hacían saque mi mp3 y me puse a oír música, cuando tenían listo todo, me hicieron una seña y comenzaron a caminar hacia a catedral, yo los seguí rebasándolos un poco con vista viendo al suelo, pensando y tratando de resolver mis problemas.

Por ir tan distraída de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza, no había el poste que estaba frente a mi, esto hizo que me quitara los audífonos

-¡Demonios!–dije muy fuerte y sobándome la frente.

Escuché las risas de mis hermanos que ni siquiera se habían acercado a ver si estaba bien, iba a callarlos cuando todo se me olvidó al escuchar una voz tierna pero gruesa que me preguntaba:

-¿Estas bien?

La voz provenía exactamente frente a mí. Quedé paralizada, la voz volvió a repetir la pregunta con un tono de preocupación, yo seguía con la cabeza gacha cuando sentí como una mano, con apenas un leve empujón a mi barbilla, me hacia levantar la cabeza, pude sentir con apenas aquel toque una gran calidez que emanaba de su mano.

Al alzar junto con mi cabeza la mirada me di cuenta que no había sido un poste contra lo que me había pegado en la cabeza, sino que era un chico o mas bien el pecho de un chico ya que estaba muy alto podría decir 1.90 o 2 metros. Era un chico fornido y musculoso, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo, la cual hacía que su musculatura se notara más.

Cuando vi. Su rostro era maduro pero demostraba también cierta ternura como la de un niño. Su tez era de un tono morena rojiza, el chico mostraba una gran sonrisa, la cual iluminaba su rostro y el día, que estaba muy nublado como si fuera a llover, vi sus perfectos dientes blancos, esto hizo que me olvidara del dolor. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba a la mejilla y era un poco ondulado de tono café oscuro.

Pero al llegar a su mirada mi corazón dio un vuelco y paró por un instante para depuse latir con mas rapidez y fuerza como nunca lo había hecho. Sus ojos parecían los de un niño demostrando ternura hasta podría decir que amor, pero a la vez demostraban muchísima madures.

Volví a escuchar las risas de mis hermanos, de entre las cuales alguien me dijo en voz baja:

–Ya reacciona, Mia.

Esa era la forma en que me decían de cariño o como yo les digo flojera de decir mi nombre completo ya que es un poco complicado. Giré la cabeza para mirarlos y les lancé una mirada de coraje pero esta reacción sólo hizo que se rieran más fuerte, giré la cabeza de nuevo al escuchar por tercera vez la misma pregunta pero esta vez con mi diminutivo en ella.

–¿Estas bien, Mia?

El tono de preocupación había disminuido y su pregunta, ahora era para rectificar si ese era mi nombre. Al oírlo mi corazón que ya se había calmado un poco volvió a acelerarse y dejé por un momento de respirar, creo que es se dio cuenta, no sé cómo, pero me tomó en con sus manos por los hombros y pude notar de nuevo que el calor que emanaba de sus manos era real.

Cuando pude calmar un poco a mi corazón y me sentí capaz de emitir sonido. Una voz detrás de él soltaba con burla.

–Ves lo que logras, haber si ya te fijas por dónde vas, Seth? ve como dejaste a la pobre chica –dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza para ver de donde provenía esa voz angelical pero muy ruidosa. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que el chico no venia sólo. El chico que había hablado era tan alto como Seth mi pequeño poste, en realidad la mayoría eran altos sobre todo los hombres, parecían modelos ya que eran muy bien parecidos, pero no todos eran del mismo tono de piel. Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a Seth pero éste tenia el pelo mas largo, lacio y negro como boca de lobo, era más musculoso y grande, con una sonrisa linda y casi tan perfecta como la que me había hecho sentirme bien. Él traía en brazos a una pequeña, muy hermosa de un tono de piel crema con unas delicadas manchas rosadas en las mejillas, ojos de tono café achocolatado y un cabello rizado que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, precioso, al ver sus ojos se veía una gran inteligencia y entendimiento en ellos, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo.

Los demás eran de un tono mucho más pálido, mucho más que mi hermana mayor y eso era demasiado, al lado de los de tez morena se les notaba más. Debajo de los ojos tenían unas manchas de tono purpúreo, sus ojos eran de un tono miel dorado como caramelo.

El chico que había hablado era de cabello oscuro, grande y musculoso, podría dar miedo pero su sonrisa infundaba confianza, al parecer era muy bromista por lo que había dicho, este estaba acompañado de una chica rubia muy hermosa, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y era ondulado. Tenía un cuerpo de envidia, aunque en realidad todas lo tenían.

En ese momento vi como una de las mujeres le daba un codazo al chico que había hablado el cual bajó un poco el tono de su risa.

–Emmett, por favor, ¿no ves que puede estar realmente herida? –volteó a verme y me dijo con una voz muy angelical y maternal –¿Estas bien preciosa?, perdona a mi hijo a veces no sabe medirse –ella lo miró y luego dio un paso hacia mi estirando su brazo para intentar tomar mi mano pero se detuvo y lo bajó.

Ella también era muy hermosa con el cabello de un tono café claro, pero me quede perpleja porque no podía creer que ese grandulón fuera su hijo ya que ella se veía muy joven.

Al lado de ella estaba un hombre muy guapo de pelo rubio, el cual la tomó de la cintura y le dijo:

–No te preocupes, cariño, ella está bien sólo un poco… confundida, o ¿no es así Mia? –ya no la veía a ella ahora me veía a mi. No era fácil dejar de verlo pero pude.

Mi corazón ya estaba más relajado y por fin pude contestar.

–Si, así es, muchas gracias por preocuparse –lo último se lo dije dirigiéndome a ella en especial.

–¡Vaya!, ya me había preocupado de que te hubieras dado un golpe tan fuerte que no pudieras hablar.

Regresé de inmediato la vista al escuchar lo que mi pequeño poste me decía. Él sonrío al final de la frase y yo le regresé la sonrisa un poco tímida, a lo que el sonrío mas ampliamente. En ningún momento me había soltado.

–Este… mmm... ¿me podrías regresar mis hombros? –se lo dije observando sus manos las cuales los cubrían por completo y éstas los apretaban un poco. No era desagradable pero pesaban y ya me habían hecho sentir un poco de calor.

–Upss!!... lo siento, perdón, me preocupe de más… toma te los devuelvo –lo dijo soltándome de inmediato y sonriendo un poco.

Ahora el era el que se había avergonzado.

Las risas sonaron fuerte de ambos lados, al parecer habíamos dado un show muy gracioso, lo cual hizo que ambos sonriéramos apenados. Yo bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio que es lo que hago cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Emy se acercó por fin a mí y me preguntó tocándome un hombro.

–Mia, ¿enserio estas bien?

La observé y le contesté muy bajo.

–Aja –¿qué no era obvio?

–Entonces creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien –dijo señalando con la vista a Seth.

Tragué saliva

–Am… cierto –lo observé sin dejar de morderme el labio y me tallé un poco la ceja (otra señal de mi nerviosismo) –De verdad lo siento… venia muy distraída, enserio… perdón –bajé la mirada y sentí como las mejillas subían de temperatura.

Al principio pensé que era por que me estaba sonrojando pero al alzar la mirada vi como mi rostro estaba entre sus manos, me sorprendí e inspire bastante aire. En ese preciso momento comencé a relajarme, junto con el aire había entrado un aroma que seguramente provenía de él. Era un aroma dulce, que increíblemente me resultaba familiar y tranquilizador, un aroma que me daba seguridad.

Al inspirar ese aroma mis ojos se habían cerrado, con esfuerzos logré abrirlos y mi mirada se encontró directo con la suya. Él me veía de una forma muy tierna, hizo una media sonrisa y hablo.

–No te preocupes, yo también venia distraído, platicando con mi familia, creo que soy el que tengo que pedir disculpas.

Sonrió y continuó observándome esperando una respuesta. Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar, no tanto como la primera vez pero lo que realmente me tenía como tonta, y por lo que daba gracias a que me sostuviera con sus manos, era su aliento, tan dulce y cálido que me mareaba pero era agradable, raramente me atraía hacia él, en realidad todo de él me atraía. Pero alguien me despertó de mi ensueño.

–Creo que ambos han tenido la culpa –dijo una voz cantarina atrás de él, intenté ver de quien era la voz pero mi rostro seguía atrapado en esas grandes y cálidas manos.

–ajam!! –alguien carraspeó –Seth… creo que necesita su rostro –una voz muy seria pero igual de angelical sonó esta vez.

Seth me soltó más a fuerza que de gana, el sonrío un poco apenado y me dijo muy bajo:

–Lo siento –le devolví la sonrisa moviendo un poco la cabeza –No te preocupes.

–Bueno ya que ambos se han disculpado… –volvía a sonar aquella voz cantarina dejando inconclusa la frase, vi que se trataba de una chica pálida como la mayoría de ellos, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, parecía un duendecito ya que era pequeña y con facciones finas y angelicales. Cuando notó que la observaba me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, lo cual me sorprendió. Su dentadura era muy hermosa pero al parecer sus dientes parecían… ¿afilados?... mmm... no le di mucha importancia ya que la chica realmente me había simpatizado, en respuesta le devolví la sonrisa.

Al lado de ella un chico igual de pálido la tomaba de la mano, era rubio y su cabello era un poco largo y ligeramente ondulado, era tan guapo como los demás pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación, yo no sabía el porque, ya que no había pasado nada grave ¿o si?. La chica dio unos pasos hacia mi, en lugar de caminar parecía que bailaba, daba un poco de envidia.

–Alice!!! –le reprimió una voz, la misma voz angelical que había hecho que Seth me soltara, mis ojos buscaron y encontraron su objetivo.

El chico estaba serio, demasiado serio. Era intimidante, su cabello era de un tono cobre y lo tenía despeinado pero aún así se veía muy bien, era pálido y tan alto como Seth. Al darse cuenta que lo observaba dirigió su mirada hacia mi, sus ojos me provocaron un escalofrío tremendo, por primera vez me dio miedo, tuve que bajar rápidamente la mirada, tragué saliva y dirigí mi mirada hacia Seth. Mis ojos encontraron los suyos y esta vez me observaba con preocupación y un poco de coraje, era obvio, había notado mi miedo.

Él dejó de mirarme y posó su vista en aquel chico intimidante y lo consiguiente me pareció muy extraño, ¿Seth le había gruñido?, fue un gruñido muy leve ya que al parecer sólo yo y bueno su familia lo habíamos escuchado. El agredido alzó una ceja y sólo observó a Seth. Al parecer Seth también tenía su carácter estaba realmente molesto y no entendía el porqué, ¿por mi miedo?, vamos ¿era tan notorio?, se lo agradecía pero si hubiese sido así mis hermanos me hubieran preguntado si me pasaba algo.

¡Upss!, se me habían olvidado mis hermanos, volteé a verlos y me sorprendió que ellos al parecer no habían notado nada, soltaban una que otra risita y platicaban entre ellos.

–"¡Seth ya basta!" –dijo una voz muy gruesa pero igual que el gruñido de Seth muy bajo.

Giré muy rápido la cabeza para ver quien había hablado, al parecer había sido el chico moreno que traía cargando a la preciosa niña. Este abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido realmente de que lo hubiera escuchado.

Seth dejo de "matar" con la vista al chico intimidante, de poder hacerlo ya estaría muerto. Reí internamente, pero si no había sido tan grave, sólo un poquito de miedo.

Me sorprendí al ver que el chico intimidante alzó una de las comisuras del labio como en señal de alegría, como si riera, ¿de qué me había perdido?, lo razoné un poco pero se me olvidó ya que Seth me veía y sonreía dándome de nuevo esa alegría y seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

–No te preocupes, Edward no es lo que aparenta –sonrío ampliamente e hizo un ademán con la mano señalándolo sin voltear a verlo.

Le devolví la sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver de nuevo a Edward que me observaba fijamente. No pude sostenerle la mirada, pero en lugar de regresarla con Seth, observé a una chica muy bonita al lado de Edward, le llegaba al hombro, tenía el cabello café oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar muy hermoso, tenía la piel igual de pálida.

Ella me sonrió y le contesté la sonrisa, volteó a ver a Edward y vi como le susurraba algo, él río por primera vez y su rostro cambió por completo, ahora era más angelical y agradable, volteó a verla, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Yo bajé la vista por la pena que me dio pero no tarde mucho en levantarla. Él se enderezó y no paraba de reír, la chica me observó, volvió a sonreírme y me guiñó el ojo, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia y no pude evitar reír.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso Mia? –me preguntó Seth, lo mire, tratando de calmarme un poco.

–Nada –moví la cabeza de forma negativa y pare de reír aunque internamente seguía haciéndolo.

–Ajam!!! –Alice llamó nuestra atención –bueno como ya les decía… ya que ambos se han disculpado creo que debemos presentarnos –lo dijo dando un pequeño salto hacia mi, ya que era corta la distancia que nos separaba, empujó a Seth, increíble pero cierto pudo moverlo, lo cual me causo gracia ya que él se quejó cuando sintió el empujón.

–Alice!!!... estas muy ancha ¿no? –yo reí y los demás me siguieron.

–Pues tu que no te quitas –soltó Alice, sin mirarlo. Giró la cabeza y mostró su pequeña lengua y volvió a verme.

–Pues no soy adivino como tú –los acompañantes de Seth rieron más fuerte, yo no entendí la broma, así que sólo sonreí.

–Ya quisieras –le dijo Alice con ademán de ignorarlo.

Yo sólo moví un poco la cabeza y contuve la risa mordiéndome los labios

–Hola… me llamo Alice Cullen! –inmediatamente le extendí la mano pero ella sólo la vio, hizo un mueca y sorpresivamente me abrazó, fue rápido ya que cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba libre.

Todo había sido muy raro, ella venia cubierta con ropa muy moderna y hermosa, al igual que la de los demás, pero ella destacaba. A pesar de esto su contacto fue frío y duro como si hubiera abrazado una estatua de mármol. Pero aparte muy cálido, ya que su abrazo pareció familiar, como si ya nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo, un abrazo de grandes amigas o hermanas. Se había sentido bien.

Cuando quedé liberada del abrazo de Alice vi como su familia nos observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos pero también precavidos.

Miré a Alice y con la vista señalé a su familia que aún nos miraba anonadados, Alice los vio y comenzó a reír, era una risa muy hermosa y única, yo me uní a ella. Unos segundos después mis hermanos también se nos unieron, al parecer ahora si se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasó y se divertían tanto como nosotras.

Alice paró de reír.

–Perdón, pero ya saben como soy –dijo hacia su familia sacando y mordiéndose la lengua, yo sólo la observé.

–Si a veces eres demasiado emotiva, amor –dijo el chico rubio que anteriormente la tomaba de la mano.

Él sólo movía un poco la cabeza y hacía una media sonrisa, su preocupación no se había esfumado por completo.

–Si lo sé, es que presiento que este es el principio de una gran amistad –lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia quien parecía ser su pareja sonriendo muy segura, como si lo que hubiera dicho de verdad se fuera a cumplir.

–Y puede que hasta de algo más –volteó lentamente su cabeza hasta encontrar mi mirada y luego la guío hasta la de Seth.

Seth la observó con duda y luego sintió mi mirada. Cuando éstas se encontraron sentí como el corazón volvía a latir rapidísimo, volví a paralizarme… ¡¿era enserio lo que decía Alice?! ¿Podría haber más que una amistad?, ¿los podría volver a ver? No, me dije a mi misma, como crees que un chico así te puede querer, sólo fue un incidente lo que pasó, pero y si Alice tuviera razón. Pero... y si sólo fuéramos amigos, si eso sólo amigos.

¡¡¡No!!! Por primera vez yo no quería a alguien como amigo. Seth realmente me gustaba y no sabía si podría soportar ser sólo su amiga, quererlo en silencio.

Digo ya lo había hecho antes, pero sentía que con el no podría. Pero porqué...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a la pareja de Alice.

–Podría ser –me observó con gran detenimiento, como analizando las dudas que había en mi mirada, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos no dejaron de verme. Me puse más nerviosa al ver que también lo había dicho con mucha seguridad y había asentido como en respuesta a mis preguntas.

Miré a Seth el cual también me observaba. Ambos sonreímos y ahora parecía que si me estaba sonrojando, sentía las mejillas calientes y en mi estomago sentía un hueco y un cosquilleo, bajé la mirada y me mordí los labios.

Escuché muy bajo las risitas tanto de mi familia como la de él, pero oía más mis pensamientos…

¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo Mishaska? ¿Llevas 5 minutos de conocerlo y lo quieres como algo más que un amigo? ¿Estás loca o que? Me reprimí a mi misma.

Empecé a sentirme mas nerviosa e inquieta. De la nada este disminuyó y una gran paz y tranquilidad me invadieron, me volvía a sentir segura. Sonreí al sentirme tan despreocupada. Mi mirada se enfocó de nuevo en Seth el cual me sonrío ampliamente.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me dio un ligero jalón, el cual hizo que perdiera de vista a Seth, el tirón había sido un poco fuerte para una chica tan pequeña, su familia se espantó y la mayoría dio un paso hacia nosotros.

–¡Cuidado Alice! –dijeron dos que tres de ellos.

–Recuerda que se rompe –soltó Emmett riendo un poco.

Como si me fuera a romper, era más fácil que Alice lo hiciera.

–Hija, se que te emocionas, pero puedes ser un poco mas cuidadosa –dijo la mama de Emmett.

–¡Claro Esme!, perdón Mia… –me dirigió Alice una mirada rápida de disculpa

–Alice, por favor fíjate lo que haces –habló Seth, apretando los dientes con molestia.

–Mira quien lo dice, el golpeador de cabezas –hizo muecas al hablar y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

Le dediqué una mirada de molestia a Emmett quien paró de reír un poco y luego miré a Alice la cual no volteó a verme y entonces le dije:

–Fue un accidente, creí que ya era tema olvidado –logré que Alice me viera, pero sólo le causó risa mi argumento.

–Ok, ok asunto olvidado, ¿puedo ya presentarte al resto de la familia? –la observé y asentí con la cabeza– Bueno, el es mi novio Jasper Hale.

Él sólo alzó la mano y dijo:

–Un placer –asintió con la cabeza

–Igualmente –le sonreí, el también me había caído muy bien, aunque seguía sin entender esa cara de preocupación y sufrimiento que tenía.

–Ellos son nuestros padres Carlisle y Esme –los señaló respectivamente.

–Un gusto, cariño –dijo Esme sonriéndome.

Seguía sin creer que ellos fueran sus padres. Carlisle sólo asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

–Ya conoces al grandulón de mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie Hale –Emmett pasó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y luego alzó una en forma de saludo al oír que lo nombraban. Rosalie sólo me observó y volteó a ver a su novio.

Observé a Rosalie con asombro, Alice lo notó.

–Si, Rose es hermana de Jasper, su gemela.

¡Claro, con razón eran tan parecidos!

–Él es Jacob Black –señaló al chico que se parecía a Seth.

–Mucho gusto, Mia –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, como ya les había dicho casi tan perfecta como la de Seth. Él seguramente era su hermano mayor por unos cuantos años, pero se veía mas grande. Alice confirmo mis sospechas.

–Es el hermano mayor de Seth obvio –le dedico una gran sonrisa, Jacob le hizo una mueca

–Así que cualquier permiso para salir se lo pides a él –río Alice y los demás la siguieron.

–Ah claro!!! Tienes que ganarte meritos Mia, si no, no sale –puso la mano encima de la cabeza de Seth y la agitó despeinándolo.

Seth la tomó y la aventó.

–¡Oye! –yo reí un poco fuerte al ver la hermosa cara de Seth molesto y a la vez avergonzado, pero el volvió la mirada hacia mi y yo pare de reír apretando los labios.

–Espero saber pronto como hacer meritos.

¡Dios mío! No podía creer que yo había dicho eso, pero eso hizo que Seth volviera a sonreír, lo que a mi me encantaba y me hacia sentir bien.

Todos rieron fuertemente incluyendo a mis hermanos, de nuevo los había olvidado, ellos a la vez estaban sorprendidos por mi respuesta hacia la broma de Alice y Jacob, era algo inusual en mi. Yo sólo les sonreí apenada y observé a Seth que se había puesto rojo, muy rojo, cuando notó que lo veía bajó la cabeza y yo reí muy bajito para que los demás no notaran su reacción pero fue en vano, su familia lo notó y comenzaron a hacerle burla.

–Creo que tendré que hacerte una lista –soltó entre risas Jacob –y pronto –soltó otra carcajada y con su enorme hombro me dio un ligero empujón. Sentí como de el también emanaba mucho calor al igual que de Seth.

–¿Y esta pequeña tan hermosa? –dije para distraerlos, como Jacob se había acercado, la niña quedó al lado mío, ella me observaba con detenimiento y también reía como si hubiera entendido todo.

–Ella es la pequeña Nessie –dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

La niña lo observó y lo abrazó con mucho amor.

–Reneesme, Jacob, aunque se te complique pronunciarlo –le dijo la única mujer que me faltaba por conocer.

Se lo dijo a Jacob con mucho coraje ¡Vaya! No era la única con nombre raro, sonreí un poco con la idea.

–OK, Bella, como tu digas –soltó una carcajada los demás lo siguieron incluyendo a Ness… a Reneesme –tu mamá a veces es tan difícil –dijo Jacob a Reneesme y ella sólo sonrío un poco apenada.

–¿Puedo? –dije estirando mis brazos hacia Nessie, todos se observaron unos a otros con un poco de preocupación.

Nessie observó a su mamá y cuando ella asintió Nessie se lanzó a mis brazos con mucha seguridad. Yo también la recibí muy segura pues sabía como cargar bebés por mis sobrinas, lo que me sorprendió fue que pesaba, y no estaba muy grande.

–¡Huy! –solté al tenerla en brazos.

–¡Cuidado! Pesa un poco… –dijo Jacob con los brazos estirados por seguridad.

–Si, ya lo noté –al parecer a Nessie no le había gustado el comentario e hizo un pequeño puchero.

–No es cierto, preciosa –le dije abrazándola y colocando su mejilla contra la mía.

Su piel era cálida, no tanto como la de Seth, pero si unos grados mayor que la mía. Ella me contestó el abrazo y también pude notar que tenía fuerza y la piel era un poco dura.

Dejó rápidamente de abrazarme y volteó a verme a la cara, ella me dedicó una gran sonrisa, la cual contesté ¿quién podría resistirse a ese hermoso angelito?

Todos continuaban observándonos, ahora todos tenían la cara de Jasper de preocupación.

Nessie bajó la mirada y sonrío apenada, su familia sonrío como de alivio. Nessie extendió los brazos y claramente dijo: ¡Jake!

–Me sorprendí al oír esa hermosa vocecita.

Jacob se acercó y la tomó muy ágilmente, ella sólo lo abrazó.

–Mmm!!!... podemos continuar –dijo Alice observándome.

–Si, claro… perdón –dije apenada y Alice me giró un poco

–Bueno ellos son mi hermano Edward y su esposa Bella, y bueno ya conoces a su pequeña Reneesme.

–Mucho gusto, Mia –me dijo Bella sonriendo, me observó extrañada porque yo no le respondía. Volteó a ver a su marido al cual le dio un codazo, cuando el bajó su mirada yo pude reaccionar, me quedé como tonta al ver a Edward como si me hubiera hipnotizado –¡¿Edward?! –le dijo Bella reprimiéndolo, de nuevo me había salvado.

Moví la cabeza y por fin pude contestar.

–Perdón, me distraje un poco, también es un gusto conocerte Bella, Edward –a Edward no lo vi a la cara seguía observando a Bella –Tienes una hija preciosa –dije sonriéndole a Reneesme. Ella sonrío y se sonrojó escondiéndose en el cuello de Jacob.

Bella río bajo.

–Gracias –miró a su hija con mucha ternura volvió la vista a Edward pero este continuaba con su seriedad. Bella le acarició la mejilla, él en reacción cerró los ojos, volteó y la miró, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa –Tranquilo –le dijo muy bajito en susurro.

Yo bajé la mirada. Al parecer a Edward no le había caído bien.

Me llevé un gran susto, Alice saltó en frente de mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Di unos pasos hacia atrás como reacción y tropecé. Iba directo hacia el suelo cuando Seth me tomó de la cintura y me levantó.

–Alice, eres imposible –le dijo Seth molesto

–Upss!!! –dijo Alice riendo un poco.

Atrás Emmett soltó una carcajada y esta vez yo no estaba molesta también empecé a reír, a veces era tan torpe. Todos siguieron nuestra risa, incluso Seth aunque no tan fuerte como la de los demás continuaba un poco molesto.

Me enderecé, al estar más segura, paré de reír un poco.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte –dijo Alice.

–Mmm… No te preocupes y no me asustaste sólo me sorprendí –mentí un poco, tomé la mano de Seth que estaba todavía en mi cintura –Estoy bien, gracias –trataba sutilmente de que me soltara, pues me ponía nerviosa, pero este sólo me miró y no me soltó.

–Pues sólo me hace falta presentarte a la pared con la que te topaste –observó a Seth –Él es Seth Clearwater.

Un momento… dije internamente pero si no tiene el mismo apellido, porqué me dijeron que son hermanos y familia. No entendía nada.

–Todos somos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme –dijo Edward.

Me sorprendió mucho que hablará y más que contestara mi duda ¿qué había hablado en voz alta? O era tan notoria mi duda, volteé a ver a Carlisle y Esme y me sonrojé, creo que si era muy notoria. Edward volvió a hablar:

–Es que seguramente notaste nuestros distintos apellidos ¿no es así?

Yo sólo pude asentir.

–Pero eso no importa, saben que todos son nuestros hijos –dijo Carlisle sonriendo y viendo a todos los chicos.

Yo sonreí, se notaba el gran amor que se tenían y eso era lo más importante, eran una gran familia.

–Claro, Carlisle, y son unos excelentes padres –contestó Edward observando también a Esme que le sonrío.

–Bueno ya conoces a nuestra familia ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes? –dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia mis hermanos.

¡Ja! De nuevo los había olvidado no sé que me pasaba hoy, volteé a verlos y les hice una seña para que se acercaran ya que Seth me seguía tomando por la cintura y la verdad me empezaba a gustar que lo hiciera, pero cuando ellos se acercaron me soltó, a lo mejor para moverme con más facilidad. Yo sólo hice un mohín y luego me mordí el labio antes de hablar.

–Ellos son mis hermanos Yess, Emy, Marco, Viko y mi melliza Dakotta –los fui señalando respectivamente.

–¿Tienes una melliza? –oí preguntar a Emmett –pero si no se parece en nada a ti –lo dijo observándonos a las dos detenidamente.

Me reí ante lo que había dicho Emmett y no fui la única también mis hermanos, esa pregunta nos la sabíamos de memoria, iba a responder pero Edward respondió antes.

–Pero si serás… si dice la palabra melliza es por que no se parecen en nada Emmett, sólo nacieron el mismo día –giró los ojos y se burló de él.

–Lo siento, no lo sabía. Gracias por la aclaración –dijo Emmett un poco avergonzado.

–Perdón, mi hermano se nos cayo de pequeño –dijo Jasper con un tono de gracia.

Reí bajo y sólo observé a Rosalie que por fin reaccionaba. Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Jasper, que hasta a mi me dolió, este hizo que su cabeza bajara y que se quejara.

–¿Qué…? Si sólo digo la verdad.

Yo reía un poco más fuerte y los demás me siguieron.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Rosalie en un tono amenazador.

Su voz era tan hermosa como la de los demás. Pero en ella que no era hermoso, bueno si que por su hermosura era muy creída y se veía de un carácter muy fuerte. Edward soltó una carcajada, yo sólo lo observé extrañada pues la mayoría habían parado ya de reír.

–¿Cuál es la gracia? –preguntó Jasper.

–No nada –le contestó Edward quien trataba de ponerse serio de nuevo sin tener mucho éxito.

Mis hermanos sólo saludaron con la mano y diciendo: Mucho gusto. Se me hacía raro que ellos que no se acercaran, siempre eran muy sociables, más que yo, pero parecían tenerles un poco de… ¿miedo?

La familia contestó de la misma forma.

–¿Y tú Mia, realmente ese es tu nombre? –habló Edward.

Me sorprendí pero respondí rápido, después de verlo reír ya no me causaba tanto temor.

–Si… bueno es un diminutivo de mi nombre, me llamo Mishaska, pero a la gente se le complica un poco, por eso me llaman Mia –sonreí.

–Ja!!!! Ya vemos que Bella no es la única mamá que pone nombres raros –se burló Emmett.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fulminante, al igual que Jacob y Edward.

–Lo sé –ahora me miraban a mi –pero son muy bonitos –le saqué la lengua a Emmett, todos se rieron y Emmett sólo río más.

–Sólo lo dices porque no te queda de otra.

–No, Emmett, realmente me gusta mi nombre, si no utilizaría el de Ashley pero me gusta más el primero –lo miré con seguridad.

–OK, OK… como tu digas –sólo alzó los hombros.

–Mia tiene razón, su nombre es hermoso –dijo Seth con ternura y viéndome directo a los ojos. Yo sonreía apenada y le di las gracias sólo moviendo los labios, el me contestó con su hermosa sonrisa.

–Bueno… –dijo Alice haciendo que todos la viéramos –¿también estas visitando el lugar? –preguntó.

–Mmm… se podría decir que si –dijo mi hermana Emy.

–¿Cómo que se podría decir? –esta vez fue Seth el que preguntó.

–Nosotros trabajamos como guía de turista y tenemos que venir constantemente a checar los lugares que visitamos –contestó Yess.

–¡Wuju! –Alice soltó dando unos pequeños saltitos, estaba muy feliz –¿Qué no lo ven?, ya tenemos quien nos muestre el lugar –dijo hacia su familia dando un giro en su lugar apuntando con los brazos en todas direcciones.

–Pero Alice!!, ellos tienen cosas que hacer cariño, no puedes disponer de su tiempo –le reprimió Esme con su tono maternal.

–Pero no les molesta ¿o si? –dijo Alice tomándome de las manos, su contacto era frío pero no me importó, puso cara de perrito triste, a lo cual no me podía resistir, miré a mis hermanos y también les supliqué con la vista, a mi también me resultaba poner esos ojitos.

–¡Claro que no nos molesta!, sirve que practicamos un poco ¿Verdad Mia? –dijo Emy, ¡rayos! por el tonito sabía que esto me iba a costar, pero realmente valía la pena, además ellas me debían favores así que al fin y al cabo no me iba a costar, reí internamente.

–Lo ven –dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su familia muy contenta.

–Bueno, ¿ya han visto algo? –les pregunté.

–Si, la… –empezaba a decir Jasper.

–No, nada –lo interrumpió Alice tomándolo de la mano. Yo reí pues sabia que si pero bueno.

–¿A dónde quieren ir primero? –pregunto mi hermana Dakotta.

Al parecer ya se les estaba empezando a quitar el miedo de hablarles.

–Mmm… a la catedral, parecían dirigirse hacia allá ¿no? –dijo Alice.

–Si… pues vamos!!! –dijo Yess

Comenzaron a caminar mis hermanos, atrás iba la familia de Seth. El me iba a tomar de la cintura pero Edward lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo, me sorprendí un poco y me iba a quedar con él pero Alice me tomó del brazo y me jaló para caminar a lado de ella y de Bella. Edward sonrío un poco y dijo:

–Ahorita los alcanzamos.

Vi la cara de Seth el también estaba sorprendido, iba a esperarlos pero Alice gritó:

–OK, acá los vemos.

No pude hacer nada ya que empezaba a preguntarme sobre el lugar, continúe avanzando con ellas pero volteé a ver a Seth el cual al ver mi rostro de preocupación me sonrío dándome de nuevo seguridad.


	3. Seth 1 Saliendo de Forks

**SETH **

**CAPITULO 1 Saliendo de Forks**

–Anda Leah!... vamos! va a ser divertido –le rogaba a mi hermana por ultima vez

–Ya te dije que no, no sé cómo soportas estar con esas sanguijuelas, sobre todo con tu adorado Edward –hacía caras de asco al hablar y al final de la frase emitió un sonido de besitos dirigiéndose a mi.

–Ahg!!!... es inútil contigo –me di la vuelta. La verdad me dolía dejar a mi hermana pero tampoco podía forzarla a ir, seguí sin entender la aversión de mi hermana por los Cullen, ellos no olían tan mal, bueno a mi nunca me olieron mal y me caían muy bien

Recogí mis maletas y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen despidiéndome de mi madre y mi hermana.

Era principios de julio ya habían pasado unos meses desde lo ocurrido con los Vulturi, y todo marchaba bien, se podría decir que diario estaba con la familia de Ed y eso era lo que molestaba mucho a mi hermana. Bella ya iba superando lo de su sed, que desde un principio tenía un buen control, ahora decía que ya casi no percibía el olor llamativo de la sangre humana, sus ojos ya no eran rojos se han tornado de un tono ámbar. De vez en cuando aparecen vampiros nómadas que es como los llama el Dr. Cullen pero se iban de inmediato al ver tantos lobos cuidando el lugar, pero ya es muy raro verlos.

Al estar con los Cullen me siento como en casa, extrañaba mucho a mi padre pero me sentía mejor con ellos cerca, me divertía mucho, íbamos a cazar o hacíamos otras actividades en la caza, aprendía muchas cosas con ellos.

Llegué corriendo a casa de los Cullen, Jacob ya se encontraba ahí, jugando con Nessie, ya no se me hacía raro pero me causaba un poco de gracia, por que Jacob pensaba que nunca se podría imprimar y se quedaría sólo, pero ahora se la pasaba de niñera pues sólo le quedaba esperar unos cuantos años y lo bueno es que Nessie crecía rápido.

–Hola Seth!! –se escuchó la voz del Dr. Cullen

–Hola Dr. –contesté viéndolo parado en la entrada de la puerta junto con Esme su esposa. –Buenas tardes Esme –

–Me alegro que te hayas animado a venir Seth ¿y tu hermana?–preguntó moviendo un poco la cabeza para ver si venía atrás de mi, iba a responderle pero Edward que aparecía detrás de mi contesto primero

–No quiso venir, no somos de su agrado –me dio unas palmadas en el hombro como saludo y para darme ánimos.

–Ah!!! –se limitó a decir Esme un poco apenada

–Mejor… así nadie nos ira molestando durante el viaje –soltó Jacob sonriendo.

–En eso tiene razón –habló Emmett que venía detrás de Edward, sólo lo observé con un poco de coraje ya que se reía con Jacob.

–Vamos mi hermana era un poco insoportable pero en el fondo era buena.

–En el fondo del mar –soltó Edward riendo un poco fuerte, emití un pequeño gruñido de coraje –Vale, ya no digo nada –se limito a decir alzando las manos en forma de defensa.

–Ya chicos, es respetable la forma de ser de Leah, lo importante es que Seth va a ir con nosotros –dijo Carlisle, tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

De verdad se lo agradecía no me gustaba pelear con Ed pero tampoco me gustaba que hablaran mal de ella, asentí con la cabeza hacia él, me contestó con una sonrisa.

–Hola hermanito!! –me saludo Alice.

La vi salir de la casa con sus pequeños brinquitos, traía algo en las manos.

-Hermanito?? –le dije ladeando un poco la cabeza, ¿porqué me llamaba así? Volteé a ver a Jacob, el sonrió.

–Upss!!! Se me había olvidado somos los nuevos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme –dijo Jacob señalándolos con la vista.

Me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

–¿Te desagrada la idea Seth?–pregunto Carlisle.

–No claro que no–conteste inmediatamente –sólo fue la sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, pero por… –fui interrumpido por Alice que ya estaba enfrente de mí.

–Así nos resultaba más fácil sacar tus papeles… –me dijo entregándome un sobre, seguramente lo que traía anteriormente en las manos –Aparte eres como un hermano para nosotros, ahora el más pequeño –me observó de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza, ya que ella era pequeña a lado mío, su rostro me dio mucha risa –Aunque no lo aparentes –soltó una carcajada que sonó como si tocaran campanitas.

Eso hizo que todos riéramos, le puse una mano sobre la cabeza.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan pequeña –le dije sonriendo.

Ella me sacó la lengua y se fue caminando hacia Jasper quien también se divertía con lo ocurrido, cuando Alice llegó hasta el, Jasper la abrazó y le susurro: –Pero una pequeña muy encantadora y hermosa.

Jasper siempre hacia todo lo posible para que Alice estuviera feliz. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y lo besó.

–¿Qué no piensas abrirlo? –me dijo Alice viendo el sobre.

–Ah! Claro.

Abrí el sobre dentro venían documentos oficiales (acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, vida, incluso licencia de conducir ) en todos continuaba con mis apellidos pero si había cambios como en los nombres de mis padres en donde estaban el de Carlisle y Esme, como hermano tenia a Jacob y también en la edad según estos tenía 22. Me impresioné un poco en verdad me veía tan grande.

–En realidad te vez hasta un poco mayor –dijo Ed tratando de no carcajearse.

–Gracias!! –dije alzando los ojos –bueno ahora si me pueden decir a donde decidieron ir? –dije tratando de olvidar el tema de la edad. Estaba muy emocionado nunca había salido de Forks y la idea de ir a otro país por 2 semanas me encantaba.

En eso Rosalie salió de la casa

–Será mejor que ya nos movamos, se adelantó el vuelo y apenas vamos a lograr llegar –atrás de ella venía Emmett cargando muchas maletas.

–¿Cómo que se adelanto el vuelo? –preguntó Edward, observando a Alice.

–A mi ni me veas, sabes que ya he mejorado un poco mis visiones cerca de ellos, pero no es para tanto –contestó Alice observándonos. Era cierto Alice ya no tenía una ceguera total en sus visiones cerca de nosotros, pero eran muy borrosas las que tenía.

–Bueno, entonces vámonos –dijo Edward, todos empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad, sólo se veían borrones pasar de un lado a otro, en una de esas logré ver a Bella y la saludé.

–¡Hola Bella!, déjame te ayudo –dije agarrando las maletas que ella traía.

–¡Hola, Seth! Muchas gracias –sonrió entregándome las maletas. Se que ella no lo necesitaba pero siempre me gustaba ayudarla.

–Es todo!!!.... digo a comparación de los que llevan los demás –dije observando las dos maletas que llevaba.

–Si, es que Alice me dijo que no llevara mucho, ya que allá me iba a comprar más, la verdad es que a mi con la que llevo me basta pero se que de nada me sirve discutir con ella –alzó los hombros en señal de derrota y sonrió, le contesté la sonrisa.

–mmm… ¿Tú sabes a donde vamos Bella? –le pregunté.

–Si, no te han dicho verdad –yo sólo negué con la cabeza –vamos a México.

¿A México?, pensé –¿Pero que no hay mucho sol en esta época del año allá?

–Pues al parecer no… –contesto Bella, en eso llego Alice la cual le reclamó.

–Bella… era una sorpresa… bueno ya ni modo.

–Upss!!!... lo siento –se disculpó, pero también se quejó –tú no me dijiste nada.

–Alice ¿Qué no es hay mucho sol en esta época? –le pregunté, si era así como íbamos a salir a conocer.

–Si, pero realmente tenemos suerte –dijo Alice sonriendo.

–¿¿Suerte?? –preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que nos riéramos.

–Si, se va a acercar un huracán y va a hacer que esas dos semanas esté nublado en la Ciudad de México, va a llover si, pero no todos los días, en realidad sólo el domingo de la primera semana de ahí en fuera podremos ir a donde nos plazca –dijo muy feliz.

Si de algo podíamos estar 100% seguros era del clima, teniendo a nuestra meteoróloga personal.

–¿Todo listo?–pregunto Jasper, observando a todos, todos asintieron.

–Creo que si ya vámonos –dijo Ed.

Todos subimos a los autos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de Port Angeles normalmente se hace una hora, pero sólo nos había tomado 15 minutos. Estacionaron los autos y bajamos las maletas, colocándolas en un coche para transportarlas, para simular, no era normal ver a un chico cargar 6 o 7 maletas por todo el aeropuerto.

Se registraron las maletas y abordamos el avión. Me senté a lado de Jacob y Nessie, la cual ya se había quedado dormida y de seguro Jake no tardaba en hacer lo miso, sólo esperaba que no roncara tan fuerte como siempre ¿Cómo podía Nessie dormir con aquel ruido?

–Yo me pregunto lo mismo –dijo Edward que estaba sentado enfrente de mí, lo dijo muy bajo sólo para que yo lo oyera, reí un poco.

–Trata de dormir –me dijo –llegaremos al anochecer.

–De acuerdo –giré mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla y lo último que recuerdo es que veía como despegábamos, ahora sólo quedaba esperar llegar a la Ciudad de México.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí queda el primer capitulo visto desde el punto de vista de Seth y cómo fue que llegaron a México, ahora falta ver qué sintió el cuando conoció a Mia.**

**El proximo capítulo ya está listo espero poder subirlo lo antes posible... Espero sus Reviews para poder animar más a la escritora**

**Saludos**


End file.
